Cranky
Cranky Cranky is a grumpy crane. He bullied Thomas and Percy by delaying their loads, but later got his comeuppance after the trampsteamer crashed into him and had to be rescued by the two tank engines. Persona The reason Cranky is so grumpy because he is kept working day and night without rest. Cranky loves teasing the engines, and has an intense dislike for Salty's stories. Livery Cranky is painted olive with black and brown pulleys amongst his mechanism and two work plates on each side that read "CRANKY". Appearances Cranky has appeared in: * Season 5 - Cranky Bugs, Horrid Lorry, Baa! (cameo), Put Upon Percy (cameo), Something in the Air, and Make Someone Happy * Season 6 - Harvey to the Rescue, No Sleep for Cranky, The Fogman (cameo), and Thomas the Jet Engine * Season 7 - Edward's Brass Band, Salty's Stormy Tale (cameo), and Something Fishy (cameo) * Season 8 - Thomas to the Rescue (cameo), Percy's Big Mistake, Thomas and the Circus (does not speak), As Good as Gordon (cameo), Fish (cameo), and Percy and the Magic Carpet (does not speak) * Season 9 - Thomas and the Toy Shop, Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (cameo), Toby Feels Left Out (cameo), Thomas and the Statue, Henry and the Flagpole (cameo), Thomas' New Trucks (does not speak), Saving Edward (cameo), Thomas and the Golden Eagle (cameo), and Keeping up with James (cameo) * Season 10 - Toby's Afternoon Off, Seeing the Sights (cameo), Edward Strikes Out (cameo), and Thomas and the Treasure (cameo) * Season 11 - Thomas and the Spaceship (cameo), Thomas Sets Sail, Don't be Silly, Billy (cameo), Hide and Peep, Thomas and the Runaway Car (cameo), Thomas in Trouble (cameo), Thomas and the Stinky Cheese (cameo), and Percy and the Left Luggage (cameo) * Season 12 - Steady Eddie (cameo), Rosie's Funfair Special (cameo), Heave Ho Thomas! (cameo), and Excellent Emily (cameo) * Season 13 - Creaky Cranky, The Lion of Sodor, Slippy Sodor (cameo), The Early Bird, Percy's Parcel (cameo), Thomas and the Runaway Kite (cameo), The Biggest Present of All (cameo), and Buzzy Bees (cameo) Specials: * Thomas and the Magic Railroad (cameo) * Calling All Engines (cameo) * The Great Discovery * Hero of the Rails (cameo) * Misty Island Rescue He is most likely to appear in the fourteenth season Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson (UK) (Season 13 - present) * Hisao Egawa (Japan) (Season 5 - Season 8) * Takaya Kuroda (Japan) (Season 9 - present) Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Learning Curve Wooden * Take-Along * Take-n-Play (coming soon) * TrackMaster * Bachmann * Lego Trains * My First Thomas * Brio (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains (Japanese range only) * My Thomas Story Library Trivia * Cranky can be dismantled and moved to different locations. Gallery File:CrankyBugs20.jpg|Cranky on his side Image:Cranky.jpg File:HorridLorry2.jpg|Cranky and Percy File:CrankyBugs7.jpg File:CrankyBugs28.png Image:NoSleepforCranky.PNG|Cranky in season 6 Image:HOTR Brendam Docks.jpg|Cranky in CGI in Hero of the Rails File:HenryandtheFlagpole2.jpg|Cranky in Season 9 File:ThomasandtheStatue.jpg|Cranky lowers the statue onto a flatbed File:Edward'sBrassBand4.jpg|Cranky in Season 7 File:MakeSomeoneHappy18.jpg File:ThomasandtheJetEngine6.jpg|Cranky and the jet engine File:ThomasandtheJetEngine8.jpg|Cranky in Thomas and the Jet Engine File:SomethingintheAir19.jpg|Cranky and Henry File:CreakyCranky10.png|Cranky in CGI lifting a flatbed File:CreakyCranky53.png File:TheLionofSodor5.png File:ThomasandCrankypromo.jpg|Cranky and Thomas promo File:ERTLCranky.jpg|ERTL Cranky File:TrackMasterCrankyandBulstrode.jpg|TrackMaster Cranky and Bulstrode set File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayCranky.jpg|Wooden Cranky File:Take-AlongCranky.jpg|Take-Along Cranky File:Take-n-PlayCranky.jpg|Take-n-Play Cranky playset File:BachmannCranky.jpg|Bachmann Cranky File:LegoCranky.jpg|Lego Cranky File:MyFirstCranky.jpg|My First Cranky File:Thomasvideogame.jpg File:Thomasvideogame.png Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Television Series-only characters